What Happens Outside The Front Door
by District X
Summary: Oneshot. Judy Witwicky always wonders what happens once Sam walks out the front door...JazzxSam SLASH!


Yes, I know you guys want me to update Weird Family and Predator, but I couldn't help my self with this one.

I am specially known for my rare pairings, so here is another one for you guys!

* * *

Sam's mother was never a very curious person. She really didn't care about things, unless it involved utmost importance. These moments were rare, and when they did come around, she told herself not to worry, and she got out the wine.

She couldn't help herself but wonder what Sam was doing as soon as he walked out the front door. There was always that silver Pontiac Solstice waiting out there for him. He always looked so excited when he hopped into the passenger side.

They always seemed as though they were in a hurry. Sam and that young man. He was always waiting, leaning on his car, smirking until Sam finally comes out, and hops into the car.

Judy Witwicky didn't see anything wrong here, no, not one bit. She figured that if anything was wrong, Sam's big alien friends would take care of it. Heck, they still had one living in their garage, right?

Sam usually wasn't home until very late, if at all. Many of the times he came home, he would be walking strangely, or wincing when he walked up the stairs. She just figured that him and his friend had played some sports, and that he had just pulled a muscle.

She often found herself waiting for Sam to come rushing down the stairs, uttering a quick good-bye before he left. Tonight was no different.

* * *

She was doing the dishes quietly, pleasantly listening to the TV play in the other room, where Ron was watching football, yelling at the screen for the man to "move his ass into the end-zone".

She heard the rumble of an engine, accompanied by the boom of woofers blasting out "Hollywood Undead". The young man got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side, and called out "Yo, Sammy!"

There was a loud bang, and a crash, as Sam hurried down the stairs. "Bymom!" he shouted flying out the door.

Judy wasn't given time to answer as he rushed out of the front door. Sam ran over to Jazz, smiling at the robot in disguise.

"Hop in." Jazz said, before turning towards the driver side door.

Sam jumped into the car, and smirked at the young holo-form before him. The door shut behind him. Once behind the darkly tinted windows, Jazz leaned over and kissed the boy he promised his spark to.

Sam eagerly accepted the kiss, opening his mouth to Jazz's forceful tongue. Once the kiss broke Jazz pulled out of the drive way. It was strange to see someone driving a car backwards without looking in their mirrors, but Sam could care less. Before they drove away, they heard a quiet honk from the garage, a good-bye from Sam's guardian.

Jazz didn't hesitate to honk back, before zooming onto the road, flying down the small road.

They got to the highway in a matter of seconds. Jazz turned right and drove down the road, Black Eyes Peas blasting out of the stereo.

"Where to tonight, babe?" Jazz asked casually, passing a mini-van

"Movie?" Sam asked, gripping the seat as they passed a Ford Escort

"M'kay" Jazz said, swerving around a corner

They pulled into the movie theater, and walked in. Jazz paid for a fast-paced action movie, and they entered the theater. They picked a seat farthest in the back. After all, they didn't plan on watching the movie.

They spent 90% of the movie making out, and 10% breathing (well, Sam did anyway...)

They walked out to the parking lot, and got into Jazz. They drove for a while before Sam asked: "So? Where are we going?"

Jazz answered cheerfully "The Boss-Bot wants ta check up on ya. We're goin' to the base."

"But thats like an hour away!" Sam whined

Jazz turned to him and mock-frowned "Yo, Babe, I thought we agreed no whining in the car."

Sam laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Jazz laughed and said "Man, you do weird things to me."

"Shut it, soldier boy" Sam said, before leaning over to kiss Jazz again. Jazz released the wheel to cup Sam's face.

The car kept driving strait. Jazz pulled off Sam's shirt. Eventually they were forced to pull over, and Jazz taught Sam the meaning of "good shocks".

When they started driving again, Sam struggled to put on his shirt. When he did, he realized that it was almost soaked with "Jazz's special sauce". Sam looked around him, and realized that there was a lot of it. Everwhere. _'Jazz is ALWAYS messy when we do it...'_

He turned to look at the still naked Jazz, driving. He gazed up and down his lover, appreciating how hot he looked. "You know, you could poof up some clothes for yourself." Sam said, still gazing at Jazz's bare body

"I think I'll let you enjoy the show a little bit longer." Jazz said, smirking at Sam as he pulled his boxers on.

After Sam finished getting his clothes on, he worked on scrubbing the "Leftovers" off of his clothes.

* * *

5 minutes before they reached the base, Jazz popped up some clothes, a black tee and a pair of dark jeans.

They slowed as they passed the big black Topkick that was Ironhide at the gate, who honked at them. Sam rolled down the windows and waved.

They drove towards the hanger that was kind of the "living room" of the Autobots. Sam got out of the car as Jazz's holo-form disappeared. The bot transformed and scooped up his lover. They walked over to where Optimus was waiting. "Hello, Sam. How are you?" It sounded almost funny coming from Optimus. Usually it was about destiny and grave danger.

"I'm good. Great, actually." Sam answered, waving at the towering Leader.

"I can see that." Optimus answered, smirking down at him

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, slightly nervous

Optimus said nothing, but pointed at Sam. Sam looked down at himself, and gasped. He gazed down at the huge white stains that were appearing all over his clothes. He glared up at Jazz's visor. The silver bot shrugged his shoulder panels. "Oops."

* * *

='-'= well, I wanted to write a smutfic, but I don't want my ass booted off of this site. Only if you guys want it, I guess, so tell me if you do... Please review! The button is RIGHT THERE!

I better not see any story alerts, because this is a oneshot...


End file.
